


"Why Jeff?" Percy/Nico/Jeff "Why'd you blow it?"

by god_girl



Series: PJO and Creepypasta Drabbles [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aren't a thing, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and Solangelo, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_girl/pseuds/god_girl
Summary: Jeff sees his boyfriends with their friends. He decided to poke some fun at them. Only a Oneshot. Might make it into a series.
Relationships: Jeff the Killer/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/ Jeff the Killer, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase (mentioned), Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase friendship, Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo/Jeff the Killer
Series: PJO and Creepypasta Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738348
Kudos: 27





	"Why Jeff?" Percy/Nico/Jeff "Why'd you blow it?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy Jackson and Creepypasta Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779613) by [Kai_Ronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Ronith/pseuds/Kai_Ronith). 



In an alternate universe of mine, The people involved in the Second Great Prophecy (Gaea) are the Seven and Nico. _Percabeth and Solangelo aren't s_

They all are on the Argo II Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin had made iPhones that wouldn't give up a signal to monsters.

Leo called them 'Bad Boy's Supreme Fire iPhones' because they are. And right now, Piper and Hazel were reading about the creepy pastas. They were horrified people could even do all that stuff. So horrifying. So gruesome. And they are demigods who have seen really bad stuff. 

And so, it led up to this moment. They crew were talking about the creepypastas, but what was odd is that Nico and Percy both weren't talking about it. It's normal if one of them weren't in a topic. But the two, something was off. 

Anyways, they had to set Argo II down because they needed some supplies, that neither Leo's toolbelt could bring, nor the cornucopia. That place was Boston. Now, they didn't see anyone there for a while, not even Annabeth's cousin Magnus who lived there. But, when they had walked across a house. That when they saw him. 

"Aaahh! It's Jeff the Killer." Piper and hazel scream, while Percy and Nico slap their hands to the foreheads. _Of course, we should've known._

Once Jeff had seen them, he had decided to creep up and scare the crew (bar Percy and Nico). He only saw Percy and Nico when he started approaching them. Seeing them mouthing no and telling him to go away, Jeff decided to have some real fun. I mean it isn't everyday you see your boyfriends together telling you to get away. _Ahh! So much fun_

"Hey. How are ya?" They all scream. Jeff laughs. 

"Ahh, so funny. Hey, have either of you seen my boyfriends. Apparently they hate me." He winks. Percy and Nico now understanding. 

"Oi dumbass, I thought you didn't have any boyfriends. I thought you would have killed them." Nico says. 

"Hah! Maybe, Slenderman is his boyfriend. Explains why he has never tried to kill him." Percy antagonises him. 

"Nico, Percy what are you two doing. I know you are in a relationship. Have you even read about the creepypasta stories." Piper hisses. 

"Oh we have, in fact, why don't we try to take you down." Percy says, he and Nico walking in front to give them a show. and Jeff winks 

"This is going to be easy. New blood. Hmm. You seem like those..... half....bloods Slender talks about. I've never tried one of you." Jeff walks towards them. 

As they walk closer. Both Percy and Nico have drawn their swords, only for Jeff to hold a knife beckoning them to him. They look behind. Jason and Frank were hesitant but the former seemed to have given a nudge to them to say a yes. Leo hadn't even heard the whole thing, just tinkering with some stuff on the ground. Piper and Hazel were terrified to the core, while Annabeth just seemed a bit amused as if she figured it out. Her expression being _You're together right?_ Percy and Nico giver her an affirmative nod.

They walk up to Jeff with their swords pressed against their chests. As they approached him, The two shared a good kiss. Until Jeff became tired of playing. 

He grabbed Percy and Nico from the necks. Their friends gasped ready to fight until he gave each of them a loong smouldering kiss. 

This also seemed to be the time when Leo looked up and said, "Hi Jeff."

"Seriously dude. Did you even notice me? Slender wanted you," he said to Leo before looking at Percy and Nico. "I don't want to play the game anymore."

"Jeffery, you were the one who started it." "Dude, come on. If it weren't for us being here, you would've killed our friends." Nico and Percy say at the same time. Both of them slung their arms around Jeff. Then asked about his recent kill. 

He replied talking about how he wished that Percy was there so he could have a longer and more fun time to kill them. 

"later jeff, later." This is when the rest of the seven g=regained their wits. 

"Wait you know him." "Percy, leo, Nico, what the hell's going on?" "What's he talking about?" They were bombarded with questions.

"Hold up guys. Basically Jeff is our boyfriend. I knew Nico before we saw him at the school, and the casino. I am Ticci Toby. You see, Gabe wasn't my first step-father. I had another one. He was a jerk- he and mum had a girl older than me, Lyra, she was the best.

Until she died. I loved her so much, more than mum- at that time. Tobias was an alcoholic and always beat me, and I protected Lyra from it. He was so rude my mum and I killed him, but we say that I did it with a knife, so she wouldn't have been in jail. We have a mutual understanding. I had been bullied because I had mental disorders when I hear voices inside my head."

"I am not part of the creepypastas, but Perce had found the Lotus Casino in a few days and found me and Bianca. There when we had wandered out to get some food. We felt like we were older because of we remembered going in there during 1940, when we came out it was the 2000s.

We had some food and stumbled upon the creepypastas. Percy and I were interested, but Bianca wasn't, she was kind of happy, because she had found something else to occupy her mind, she didn't want to always look after me. He had to go home because his mum texted him about accepting him to a boarding school where he found Grover. You know the rest."

"Wait, you are a creepy pasta. How does Leo fit into all this?" Frank asks. 

"Yeah well you see, Death was my madre's padre and basically he's universal ya know. Thanatos in creepy pasta is known as Slenderman. I'm his heir. Real cool. You know. Also, one thing I can do with this is get Callie off her island," Leo explains. "Aquaman, she's mad at you. Be careful." 

"Hold up. Hold up. So you never told us about this." Jason says. 

"Well yeah. I mean Piper and hazel look like they're about to faint. It would've scared you. Plus, we liked killing. Perce and I swore an oath of Chaos' throne to not kill any innocent campers." Neeks explained. 

"What about Mr D did he know?" Annabeth asks. 

"Blondie," Jeff says. "He;s the greek god of madness. They're homicidal teens, they have some madness in them. 'Course he knows."

"We're going to faint." Piper and Hazel faint due to the knowledge that they've been told. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I only post at least once a week.  
> Please tell me if this is good.  
> This is my very fist fanfic, a crossover especially.


End file.
